The Environmental Mutagen Society (EMS) is the primary scientific society fostering research on the basic mechanisms of DNA repair, mutagenesis, and environmental epigenetics and application of this knowledge to understanding human health effects from exposure to environmental toxins. Studies of DNA repair, mutagenesis, and epigenetics by EMS scientists are integrated with research on inherited and acquired genetic alterations that predispose individuals to cancer, premature aging, and other diseases. Fundamental understanding of the mechanisms and consequences of cellular, tissue, whole organism, and human population responses to genotoxic agents is crucial to informed regulatory decision-making with respect to environmental health hazards. The integration of multi-disciplinary basic and applied research is essential to this process. Such integration remains the central focus of the EMS, and the annual meetings are keys to the dissemination of information and fostering the necessary interactions. In addition, the meetings provide an important forum for students and new/early stage investigators to present their research and to interact with leading scientists in their field in a setting that encourages open exchange of ideas The 44th Annual Meeting will be held in Monterey, California from September 21-25, 2013. The theme is Embracing the Science of the Future through Cross-Disciplinary Research, encompassing areas of current research that converge on the issues of environmental exposure and how cells and organisms respond to such challenges. The scientific program encompasses the full range of scientific interests within the Society and is comprised of symposia, workshops, plenary lectures, and poster sessions. EMS Annual Meetings bring together academic, industrial, and governmental scientists interested in how environmental factors lead to genotoxic and epigenetic outcomes. The dual objectives of this conference grant application are to request funds for Travel Awards for students and new and early stage investigators to attend the Annual Meeting and partial support for travel expenses of nonmember keynote and symposia speakers. Travel Awards assist in offsetting the financial burden that might otherwise prevent students and new/early stage investigators from attending. Support to defray travel costs for invited nonmember speakers enables the Society to provide the greatest value at lower costs to attendees. The inclusion of nonmember speakers provides the cross-fertilization of research and ideas which is necessary for a world-class meeting. EMS member speakers cover their expenses for participation in the conference, thus expenses for their participation are not requested in this application.